Instinto Animal
by M.L.F.Elektragedia
Summary: Bella anhela los placeres de la carne tanto como cumplir con sus ambiciones profesionales a toda costa, Edward de pronto entra a trabajar con ella, ¿cuál de sus anhelos le satisfará él? Quizá la seducción sea el camino para colmarlos ambos.


**Aclaración:** Crepúsculo ni sus personajes me pertenecen, qué más quisiera yo, los derechos de autor son sólo míos, pero si alguien tiene ganas de jugar un poco más con la historia avísenme.

**Bitch EdwardxBella Contest.**

**Nombre del OS**: Instinto Animal

**Autor****:**** M.L.F. Elektragedia**

**Summary: **Bella anhela los placeres de la carne tanto como cumplir con sus ambiciones profesionales a toda costa, Edward de pronto entra a trabajar con ella, ¿cuál de sus anhelos le satisfará él? Quizá la seducción sea el camino para colmarlos ambos.

**Actitud OOC**: Bella egocéntrica, manipuladora, y lujuriosa

**Número de palabras:** 4.031

Rated : M

* * *

No me importan los sentimientos de los hombres, ya he tomado demasiadas malas decisiones hasta el momento, debo concentrarme en vivir y disfrutar de los placeres de la carne; la gula es un pecado digámoslo… hermoso pero no glamuroso, es que comer es un hábito pero en la forma en la que lo hago a veces creo que es hasta asqueroso, pero no me importa.

Soy flaca y todo lo que como no sé dónde se me mete, la gula mía llega a extremos en los que como más que un luchador de sumo, todo lo que encuentro a mi paso pasa por mi paladar.

Mi gula me llevó al extremo de "enamorarme de Mike", quien resultó como dicen un "paquete chileno", mi gula hizo que probara cada recoveco de su cuerpo, pero lo que quería era su alma; no era un mal amante, pero puedo decir que hay mejores todo eran un cuento de rosas hasta que la realidad me dio de frente y me lo encontré con otra mujer en la cama en pleno acto…

De acordarme sólo me dan nauseas, que asco, todo por culpa de mi avariciosa vida, lo idealicé, quería una vida con él, envejecer con él, ser todo su mundo y el mío; pero no me llegó de golpe la noticia, ya saben que dijo cuando lo encontré en esa situación poco decorosa con ella montándolo, porque lo estaba montando: "_Esto no es lo que parece_".

Y yo de cínica le contesté: "_Tranquilo que en estos momentos no he visto nada, pero después cuando termines, hablamos_"

La ira que invadió mi cuerpo me llevó a extremos de pensar las mil y una formas de torturarlo, todo paso por mi mente, desde hacerlo pedacitos con cortaúñas hasta asarlo en un horno de esos donde se asan pollos; a los extremos que lo lleva a uno el hecho de estar dolida.

Salió después de terminar de encargase de su_ asuntito_, dizque a darme explicaciones.

¿Saben qué hice?

Lo que como un perro a la calle, la envidia me invadió, ¿cómo es que todas mis amigas tenían ya un futuro medianamente asegurado y yo nada? Nada, porque ellas tienen a los hombres medianamente perfectos, que entre ellos se esfuerzan en sacar adelante una relación aunque cuando los vez los cuadros no pintan muy armoniosos, porque Jasper y Alice hacen la pareja más dispareja que conozco: una llena de energía y el otro que es totalmente tirado a la pereza, le duele levantar la tapa del inodoro al entrar al baño, una sola vez cometí la imprudencia de entrar al baño en el apartamento de él y el grito todavía resuena en las paredes de la pequeña habitación.

Sin dejar de lado a Rose y a su oso de novio. ¿Cómo ella, siendo una modelo la cual le tiene miedo hasta a su propia sombra, puede estar con un experto en lobos, lleno de sangre, estiércol y quién sabe qué otras cosas en su ropa? Cuando me lo presentó, literalmente salí corriendo, no tanto por el olor sino porque no tiene una expresión de niño que no rompe un plato, sino del que acaba con la vajilla, son los que más miedo les tengo, la soberbia en su mirada aun me intimida, a pesar de ser prácticamente un niño de cinco años en el cuerpo de uno de casi treinta.

De todo lo que me cuentan él se cree un poco más que el resto de la humanidad, en eso es en lo que chocamos, no soy una persona nada modesta, entonces tuvimos el día que nos conocimos en una discusión bastante acalorada acerca de la convivencia de los mamíferos en su entorno natural, pero como dice mi hermana Ángela "sos familia zapata la que no ganas la empatas", porque no me iba a dejar ganar de un hombre que no se mató cinco años estudiando Medicina Veterinaria y luego se especializó en fauna silvestre, esa vez no me dejé ganar.

Últimamente el trabajo en el Zoológico me está causando pereza, no sé si es que no tengo tiempo para nada, o si es que estoy entrando en periodo de hibernación como los osos, y hablando de osos, con el oso Emmett últimamente hemos suavizados nuestras diferencias a pesar de ser él un ególatra, la guardia la ha estado bajando, no quiero saber que le diría Rose desde el día de nuestro altercado.

Las cosas en mi trabajo son iguales, siempre los mismo, los osos de anteojos no han podido reproducirse y me están obligando a que ayude a su reproducción, no puedo y la verdad no es porque no quiera ni por pereza, es que el espacio en el que ellos están no es el ideal, necesitamos más cavernas y un arroyuelo en su hábitat, si no hacen caso es casi imposible que eso pueda ser una realidad.

Cuando veo a mis amigos con sus parejas lo único en lo que pienso es en la lujuria que mi cuerpo necesita, creo que este tiempo en abstinencia y sin usar los juguetes que me regalo mi ex me están pasando factura. Me es difícil ver esos aparatos sin recordar a Mike, fue él quien me los regalo, claro pidiéndoselos yo primero; pero definitivamente aun no entiendo cómo me fui a enredar con eso.

Sí eso.

Porque no hay adjetivo en el idioma español que lo describa, y no quiero pensar nada en contra de él.

Debo superarlo, pero es que me dio muy duro, creo que mi lujuria estaba medianamente satisfecha, pero hoy al encontrar el escultural cuerpo del nuevo ayudante creo que fue la chispa para terminar de comprender que necesito con urgencia una sexcapada por lo menos.

Encontrar el pecho desnudo de ese hombre ayudando a dar de comer a los elefantes causó varios orgasmos mentales en mi conciencia, estoy completamente segura que no me gustan los hombres morenos pero ese rallador que tiene por abdomen, me hace recapacitar cada una de mis creencias.

Ese niño porque sí, definitivamente si me meto con él sería una especie de pedófila, es un niño que tiene escasamente unos dieciocho años y yo le llevo unos ocho años de más, pero nunca imaginé que un vuelvo y lo digo niño, me inspirara semejantes sentimientos.

De todas formas no creo que me llegue a masturbar, porque precisamente hoy, mis amigos se reunirán en casa de Alice porque un amigo de Emmett vendrá a trabajar a esta ciudad, sólo espero que no sea un niño caprichoso como él, que a veces me cae bien y otras veces me provoca, no sé… dárselo a los leones, pero vivo para que ellos lo maten.

Definitivamente el tiempo se me pasa volando cuando pienso locuras, estoy aquí frente al umbral de la casa de Alice porque ella insistió en que la cena se hiciera en su casa, afortunadamente fue en la de ella, por lo menos comeremos algo decente, es que no digamos mentiras, ella sabe cocinar.

—¡Hola Bella! —me saluda una muy entusiasmada Alice, demasiado arreglada con un vestido negro hasta las rodillas y con unos tacones de por lo menos cuatro pulgadas, no entiendo que no esté feliz con su estatura y encima se monte en esos zancos, pero así es ella.

—¡Alice es una alegría verte! —le contesto algo cansada, la pereza está haciendo estragos en mi mente y mi cuerpo últimamente.

Me permitió entrar y acomodarme en la sala, frente al televisor, cosa que puso en este lugar por petición de Jasper, a veces son tan lindos, me despiertan tanta envidia.

—Que humor tan negro tienes hoy, ¡dile a Alice qué tienes!—ella puso puchero, a lo perrito chiquito en busca de consuelo de alguien.

Verdaderamente no tenía ganas de hablar, no debía ser prepotente, claro, ¿cómo no serlo si es lo único que haces?

—No quiero hablar de eso Alice y dime, ¿por qué están tan arreglada? Me hubieses avisado —le reproché.

—¡Ups!, se me olvidó, además si te decía no venías —cierto.

Pero pensándolo bien pareceré mosca en leche, ella estaba más que bonita con su conjunto y yo con ropa de trabajo, unos vaqueros desgastados en las rodillas y algo rotos, con una camiseta tipo esqueleto, blanca y unas zapatas deportivas, no me quejo de mi conjunto pero no es nada comparado con la elegancia de Alice.

—Pregunto, ¿por qué estas tan arreglada?

Mi tono de voz salió beligerante, y no podía serlo, no me gustaba ser un centro de atención pero de mal gusto.

—No te pongas mal, es sólo que viene _bla, bla, bla, bla, bla._

Dejé de ponerle atención, sólo veía el movimiento de sus labios, Alice es una buena amiga, pero yo no tenía ganas de saber nada de ella, si sé que soy un poco egoísta o mejor dicho lo soy y un poco más.

No entendí nada de lo que dijo, ni me importaba, solo quería llegar a mi casa a regodearme de imágenes de ese chiquillo haciendo estragos en mi cuerpo, pero antes de salir iré a un sex shop necesito no sé… unas bolas chinas, un consolador, un vibrador.

Pensándolo bien hare la lista de cosas que necesito más tarde.

—Bella, él es el hermano de Emmett: Edward. Edward, ella es Bella, la persona que saca de quicio a tu hermano, creo que la única —nos presentó Alice, la verdad no entendía por qué estaba conociendo a un hombre, definitivamente debía bajar de mi nube y poner los pies sobre la tierra.

A ver mente procesa, ¿quién es el personaje que tenemos en frente? Un hombre atractivo pero con un pequeñísimo problema de familia.

—Alice, ¿tanto alboroto por esto? —dije señalando a Edmund, Edwin o lo que sea.

La cara que hizo este último fue mundial.

No sé por qué tanto alboroto por un hombre, claro que este no es un hombre es como dicen por ahí _"el hembro"_, aunque sí está como pan para desayuno, sólo provoca sacarle toda la ropa a mordiscos, arrancársela del cuerpo.

Cálmate, respira profundo y muéstrate más fría de lo normal, sabemos que eres un témpano de hielo, pero toca ser un glaciar.

¿Durante cuánto tiempo estuve en las nubes? Realmente no sé, preferí contar ovejas, creo que es más interesante en estos momentos, adoro a mis amigos, eso está claro en mi mente, pero en estos momentos estoy tan cansada de todo lo que he hecho y he peleado dentro del Zoológico para que los osos se puedan reproducir, que me he cansado, y no quiero saber de nada, estoy abstraída del mundo, pienso que voy a tener hijos parecidos a los osos llenos de pelo por todas partes.

Definitivamente no has tenido tiempo para nada, y necesitas un descanso.

¿A qué horas quede dormida? No sé, se las quedo debiendo, pero un suave zarandeo me está trayendo del mundo de Morfeo a la cruel realidad, no puedo distinguir quien me intenta despertar, estoy segura que no es ni Alice ni  
Rose, pues ambas me zarandean con mayor energía y el olor de ellas es mas floral, entre azucenas una y lirios la otra, sé que no es Emmett, ya que el olor a bosque no me llega a la nariz, y Jasper no me toca, nos intimidados, el máximo contacto físico que hemos tenido ha sido un apretón de manos y eso el día que nos conocimos.

Pero el que me zarandea huele a canela y miel, y lo hace de manera delicada, como si temiese romperme, la verdad no creo que eso pueda suceder, estoy tan firme después de mi último rompimiento que nada podrá hacerlo, estoy cómoda y abrigada, no puedo ni quiero despertarme.

—Despierta dormilona —me llama una voz demasiado sexy, estaré soñando, parece voz de línea caliente.

Si ya sé que estoy en verano, que necesito a un hombre que me quite estas ansias, pero no me tientes más subconsciente.

Lentamente abro los ojos y lo que veo no cabe en mi cabeza.

Es ese niño, ¿cómo es que se llama? Edwin, Eustaquio, no sé qué, mirándome divertido, y muy cerca de mi cara, muy, muy cerca.

¿Qué quieres ver?

—¿Qué haces? —le pregunto. Al ver que no me respondía sino que me seguía mirando con esa expresión divertida hizo que mi ira saliese a flote —.¿Qué quieres? —le volví a preguntar pero exigiéndole una respuesta —¡Quítate de encima! —mi paciencia se acabó.

Me levanto del sofá en el que me encontraba acostada, la furia corre en mis venas, si me dice algo juro que lo decapito, me quito la sabana que me estaba cubriendo del frio, lo fulmino con la mirada, pero él no quita su expresión, parece que estuviera viendo algo muy divertido, yo no veo eso, lo empujo fuera del sofá, porque aunque no crean estaba sentado al lado mío mientras estaba despertándome. Casi cae al piso, no se esperaba eso.

Me dirijo a la puerta, pero el caballero me atrapa un brazo.

—No es de mi incumbencia, pero no creo que debas manejar a estas horas —.Ahora resulta que es mi papá, no cree que estoy lo suficiente grande para conducir —Alice me dijo que últimamente no has descansado mucho, y no me gustaría perder a mi compañera de trabajo porque maneje cansada.

Espera, ¿dijo compañera de trabajo? Aquí sí que me perdí. ¿A qué horas pasó eso?

—Me tomé la molestia de pedirte un taxi, y tu auto, Alice dijo que te lo llevaría a tu casa y de eso hace más de una hora, salió acompañada de Jasper.

Todos quieren con este espectáculo de hombre pero me lo endosan a mí, ¿por qué, a ver, qué he hecho?

Perdí el habla, ¿éste qué es lo que está diciendo?

Tuve un momento de confusión pero fue aclarado por un fuerte bostezo de parte mía.

—Escucha bien sólo por esta vez, acepto tu ofrecimiento, y me voy en el taxi, gracias.

Me fui para mi apartamento, el cansancio me venció, no llegué a mi cama, dormí en el sofá y desperté con un fuerte dolor en el cuello por la mala posición, otro día, otra forma de idear convencer a los del Zoológico.

Afortunadamente me desperté temprano, no quiero imaginar lo que será llegar tarde, huy no, ¿qué tal esperar la reacción de la gerente Zafrina? Eso si da miedo.

Entrando en el Zoológico, no intento siquiera mirar hacia los elefantes pues es la hora de la comida, ¿y para qué negarlo? Un orgasmo mental no vendría nada mal.

Voy hacia el matadero, la oficina de recursos humanos, intentare convencer otra vez a Alec Vulturi acerca de qué cambios se deben hacer para los osos, si sigo pensando en osos, creo que a mis hijos les pondré así.

Al entrar a la oficina veo que está sonriente y le acompaña un hombre no lo reconozco, pues como todos los que trabajamos aquí lleva el uniforme y una gorra puesta, pero distingo que es un hombre por su ancha y fuerte espalda.

—¡Bella que alegría encontrarte aquí! —dice Alec, ¿éste que se comió?

—Te iba a mandar llamar, tengo excelentes noticias para todos.

—Mmm… Señor, ¿y esas noticas son…?

—Que tenemos alguien más en el personal que nos está dando también soluciones para los osos.

—Señor me alegro —aunque no lo crean Alec es muy buena persona pero tiene que encargarse de este Zoológico donde hay más de doscientos animales, y su humor nunca cambia, no es como el mío.

—Te presento a tu compañero, Bella él es Edward —dijo mirándome a mí y luego a él, después la mirada la enfocó en él —Edward ella es Bella —no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo, es el hombre que vi anoche al que me presentaron, ¿qué hace él aquí?

—Bueno Bella, ¿qué piensas? Tendrás a un especialista en bosques artificiales —de esto estaban hablando anoche, claro y yo ni enterada.

—Está bien, ¿cuándo comenzamos? —él quería comenzar, listo no hay problema, empecemos.

Al salir de la oficina me dirigí al consultorio, salude a Leah, mi asistente y le pedí algunos exámenes que les hicimos a las osas.

—¿Cuál es la propuesta que tienes para el manejo reproductivo de los osos? — indago.

Él toma unos segundos en empezar a hablar.

—La idea es tomar tus conocimientos sobre y _bla, bla, bla, bla, bla_.

Perdí el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo, cuantas ganas tenía de tenerlo desnudo y entre mis piernas. A ver mamacita, ¿qué son ese tipo de pensamientos? Sacudí mi cabeza para sacarlos.

Así pasamos todo el día entre explicaciones de que reformas se podían hacer en un espacio tan reducido, las ideas de él junto con las mías son una verdadera genialidad, pero el no presentará su idea conjunta, será mi idea.

La avaricia de ser mejor que él junto con mi ego impiden que presente la idea conjunta, ese honor es de sólo una persona siendo yo esa, sólo yo.

Los días fueron pasando y ya teníamos la idea casi lista pero siempre impedía que Edward, casi no aprendo su nombre, pasara tiempo con Alec, la competencia había empezado.

Hasta que llego el día, hoy se presentaba la idea pero él no la va a presentar.

—Bella este es el proyecto que hay que entregar.

—Dame un segundo lo reviso.

Se retiró y me dediqué a mirar el proyecto, no, él no presentaría esto, lo haría yo, sólo tengo que pensar como dejarlo fuera de combate.

Toca usar tácticas de guerra.

De vuelta a la realidad, me dirijo a su oficina, ya que los últimos detalles deben estar listos para la presentación de este trabajo, y no le va a gustar nada que él no tenga nada que ver.

Bueno a trabajar el plan.

¿Por qué lado lo ponemos? Por la seducción, porque he visto como me mira, a veces creo que me desnuda con la mirada, de sólo pensar en eso en estos momentos hace que me muera de ganas de tenerlo solo para mí.

—Edward, ya lo revisé —levanto el documento para que lo vea.

—Sólo quiero discutir algunas cosas acerca de la presentación que tenemos, más tarde podemos hacerla aquí, sin que nos interrumpan —dije con el tono de voz más dulce que tengo.

Vi como tragó pesado, la primera parte está lista.

—Sí, sobre eso creo que lo mejor sería si se explicara de manera clara y corta, sin dar demasiadas vueltas en el asunto.

Por fin está cediendo, cada vez bajaba más la voz y creo que se le está haciendo difícil mantenerse concentrado.

Me acerco a la silla en la cual está sentado entre el escritorio y él, afortunadamente como que no le importa cómo se me ve el uniforme, entiendo que no favorece mucho las curvas que poseo, pero en la mirada que me da siento que eso no le importa mucho.

Bajo un poco la cabeza para estar a centímetros de su boca.

—¿Y cómo haremos la pre…?

No me dejo terminar, porque tenía atrapados mis labios con los de él, ese era mi deseo desde hace mucho tiempo, me estaba nublando mis pensamientos, pero luché contra ese sentimiento y dirigí mis manos hacia el preciado objeto que desde que lo vi, codicié.

Exploré con mis manos su pecho por encima de la camisa, mientras el no encontraba donde poner sus manos, las ponía a mis costados, debajo de la blusa, me separé de él, estaba embobada con como quedó su camisa por fuera de sus pantalones.

Creo que él estaba más ido que yo porque su sonrisa de satisfacción, estaba plasmada en su rostro.

— No sabes desde hace cuanto tiempo he soñado con esto —dijo y quedé muda, sólo atine en devolverle el beso.

De manera fogosa, la lujuria estaba llevando el rumbo, las riendas.

Lo quería sin esa estorbosa camisa, apenas la saqué del camino, no recuerdo como salió del cuerpo de él, toqué cada pedazo de su torso con mis manos, mientras hacía eso, él bajo sus besos por mi mentón y cuello.

Me gustaba la sensación de tener las manos de él en mí, pero esa sensación no hace parte de mi plan, recordé alguna de las cosas que compré en el sex shop y saque del bolsillo de mis pantalones unas esposas, y lo dejé amarrado en la silla.

—Te gusta rudo.

—No tienes idea de cuánto —y procedí a ponerle una mordaza en la boca.

—No te muevas vengo dentro de unas, no sé… tres horas.

Me miró con rabia, pero no importaba lo dejararia así hasta terminada la presentación, en cuanto a ella debía arreglarme un poco estaba bastante desacomodada mi ropa.

Durante la presentación no tenia sino cabeza para pensar en el semental que dejé amarrado en la silla, afortunadamente todos me han creído que Edward no vino porque estaba enfermo, si supieran.

Al fin se terminó esto, creo que tendré una larga y dura sesión son el hembro que tengo amordazado.

Recogí cada uno de los elementos que usé durante la presentación, los del Zoológico quedaron fascinados con la propuesta, por fin se podría hacer algo, pero eso no era relevante, sólo quería calmarme, porque lo próximo que me puede pasar es que me quieran ahorcar.

En la puerta de la oficina de Edward, mi corazón lleva una carrera, se me quiere salir, no sé si es miedo o deseo.

Entro al despacho, cierro la puerta con seguro, él estaba con los ojos cerrados, y los músculos del cuello tensos, está que arde de la ira, me le acerco y sin pensarlo le arranco la cinta con la que lo amordacé.

—Eres una…

Empezó a gritarme pero lo calle con un beso cargado de necesidad, lo acaricié, le tome del pelo, lo hale más hacia mí, necesitaba sentirlo, realmente sí que me gustaba.

Me separé un poco para librarle una de las manos, quería una de ellas estuviera en mi anatomía.

—¿Qué es lo que me haces?

— No sé lo que tú me inspiras, pero no puedo dejar de hacer lo que estoy por hacer —dije con el poco aire que me quedaba, y me terminé de acomodar en sus piernas.

Con una mano exploró bajo mi blusa, me la quito, le siguió el sostén, besaba cada centímetro de mi piel que tenía a su alcance, mientras yo me frotaba enérgicamente contra sus piernas, buscando fricción en ese punto que tanto necesitaba de atención.

Le tocaba, exploraba con mi boca cada parte que podía, cuando no pude mas, me levanté, me quité el pantalón junto con las bragas y le bajé el pantalón a junto con el bóxer.

Ante la imagen que vi se me hizo agua la boca, eso que tenía entre sus piernas en su parte más intima, lo quería ya, y el estaba muy bien dotado, también clamando algo de atención.

Sin preámbulos ni nada, me senté sobre ese órgano, irónicamente quien soltó un chillido de placer fue él, de mis cuerdas vocales no salió nada, murieron en el trayecto.

No tardé en acostumbrarme a él, mis movimientos al principio eran erráticos, no teníamos sincronía, no me importaba, pero una mano libre me detuvo, y él empezó con el ritmo, subía y bajaba de acuerdo a sus empujes, necesitaba más ayuda, no sé cómo le libere la otra mano, ya casi en igualdad de condiciones, seguimos con nuestra danza, lanzando gemidos cada vez más altos, creo que quienes pasaban por en frente de la puerta alcanzaban a escuchar.

—No creo que aguante mas —dijo de manera entrecortada.

O creo que eso fue lo que dijo porque en ese momento, una fuerte ola invadió mi cuerpo, seguida del orgasmo de él.

Descansé mi cabeza en su hombro derecho, y vi unas marcas en forma de media luna, creo que salió un poco mi instinto animal.

—Esta me la pagas —anuncio apenas pudo normalizar su respiración.

—Cuando quieras —dije.

—He querido hacer esto desde el día que te conocí —menos mal no soy la única.

—Pero lo del proyecto me lo vas a pagar —dijo ronroneando en mi oreja —.Y ya sé como lo vas hacer.

Seguimos con la faena durante toda la tarde, pagando lo que le debía, creo que lo necesitaba.

* * *

Aqui esta mi historia,

Espero que la disfrute.

Aun pienso que me estoy comiendo algo alucinogeno (nop metiras) que a todo le saco historia.

Sep estoy como dice una amiga mia lokilla

:p no olviden los Rw saben que me complace leerlos.

~Sofy~


End file.
